


Smash to the Rescue

by Sparklers1209



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Friendship, Gen, characters will be added as they are introduced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklers1209/pseuds/Sparklers1209
Summary: Graham finds himself in way over his head when he befriends the scraggly looking scientist named Bruce Banner





	Smash to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out to mezzopuny who was a big help writing this.  
> And check out her work, it's great stuff there

Graham and Boulder pulled off the highway, and up to the edge of the dead zone.

“I’m going to go have a look.  I’m not expecting anything too weird, so I won’t be gone long” Graham said.  He got out and lit his lantern.

“Be careful out there, and let me know if I need to call for backup” Boulder said.

Graham walked into the dead zone.  In the middle of the large, empty field was a large crater.  Upon closer inspection, Graham saw a man sitting, his head in his hands.

“Hey!” Graham called out.  “Are you okay?”

The man looked up. 

“...What?” the man said, dazed and confused.

“I’m going to come down, is that okay?”

The man took a moment, then nodded.  Graham slid down the edge and slowly approached him.  The man tensed, and Graham stopped.

“Don’t worry,” Graham said calmly.  “I’m here to help”

“You’re not with SHIELD, are you?” the man asked, frowning.

“Shield?”

“Nevermind,” he said, and shook his head. 

Graham tried another approach. 

“My name’s Graham. Graham Burns”

“Banner.  Bruce Banner”

“Okay, Bruce, I’m going to see if its safe to move you.  Do you feel like anything’s broken?”

Bruce suddenly started laughing, taking Graham by surprise.  After a minute or two, he calmed down and stood up before stumbling forward.  Graham rushed up to catch him and provide support.

“Easy, easy.  I’ve got you,” Graham said.

Together, they made their way out of the crater and back to Boulder.

Boulder had transformed to robot mode, and was pacing back and forth. Bruce stared at Boulder.

“Is that a giant robot?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah. But don’t worry, he’s with me,” Graham said.

“If you say so” 

Boulder stopped his pacing.

“Hey Graham, find anythi-”

Bruce and Boulder stared at one another for a beat.

“Did he make the crater?” Boulder asked skeptically.

Bruce shrugged.

“Sorry about that.  I’ll get Stark to pay for the damages later”

“Do you want us to take you to a hospital?” Graham asked. 

“No, not particularly,” Bruce said.  “I think I’ll be fine”

“You’re sure you don’t want to see a doctor?”

“I am a doctor”

“Oh, I, uh, I see-”

Graham’s phone rang.

“Do you mind if I get this?” Graham asked.

Bruce shrugged and sat down.

“Hello? Uh huh. Uh huh. That is weird. I’ll check it out tomorrow morning, thank you for letting me know.  See you then. Bye.” Graham hung up.

“Who was that?” Bruce asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“That was Doc Greene, Griffin Rock’s chief scientist. There’s been a spike of gamma radiation in the area. It’s small, so probably nothing to be concerned about, but I’ll check it out in the morning”

Bruce opened and closed his mouth.  Graham decided not to question him just yet.  He needed help first, an interrogation later.

“The next ferry to the mainland doesn’t leave until tomorrow morning, so you’re welcome to stay the night with me and my family.  My dad makes a mean omelet”

Bruce smiled.

“That would be great, thank you”


End file.
